tmnt2018seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
Raphael is a mutant alligator snapping turtle, the oldest and strongest of the Ninja Turtles. His weapons are a pair of tonfa. He thinks he can use his fists to get himself out of any situation. But while Raph's muscles are bigger than his brain, his heart is bigger than his muscles. Physical Appearance Raphael is large and muscular, with bright green skin, a yellow-orange plastron with a jagged top edge and a spiked dark green carapace. He also has small spikes protruding from his shoulders, black eyes, a small sharp tooth hanging from his upper right jaw, three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. His physical profile is similar to various versions of Slash, most versions of whom are also snapping turtles. Raph wears a red mask that covers the top of his head (with long jagged mask tails about the same length as Leo's), red elbow pads with a large spike at the joint, off-white bandages around his wrists, hands and ankles, and small bandages on his right side of his plastron and left forearm. He also wears red boxer-briefs and a red belt with a Turtle emblem. Personality Raph has a boisterous and brash but outgoing and fun-loving personality. Raph is very much overconfident and tends to never think things through often acting on instinct. He shows his true heroic colors when crime fighting and seems to enjoy it. despite this, Raph truly is a softie at heart. He finds it very difficult to be unfriendly to people, especially his brothers. An example of this would be when, he didn't want to make Donnie upset about not liking his gifts. Raph does and will argue with his brothers from time to time mostly when he feels he is in the right. Raph also appears to have a soft spot for animals, as shown in "Mystic Mayhem", when he saw Mayhem lost and scared on a construction site. He also seem to be an extreme eater, as shown in Origami Tsunami when he ate a large amount of the salami (including the salami ninja). He has also shown to get anxiety when other put pressure on him and more anxiety when he thinks about his anxiety. However, like his previous incanations, Raph has an explosive temper that's set off when his brothers teasing gets out of control, people make fun of him, or people he cares about are hurt. Powers and Abilities Mutated Snapping Turtle Physiology Raph has mutated snapping turtle Physiology, Giving him athletic abilities beyond even the most dedicated training as well as all of the abilities of a turtle but to a heightened mutated level. * Near-'Superhuman Strength: '''Due To his mutation as well as his unique physiology, Raph is the strongest turtle, and can deal harder blows. * '''Superhuman Speed:' Despite his size, Raph moves pretty quickly, however this is most likely due to his mutation as well as his training. * Superhuman Jumping - Raph can jump much higher than a normal human and can leap hundreds of feet into the air and can leap miles in a single jump. * Superhuman Invulnerability - Raph is nearly indestructible and can take utra-powerful attacks. His mutated turtle skin is superhumanly dense,along with his body tissues and bones. Shinobi Arts (Shōtorenji Sōjutsu) Raph can utilize Ninjutsu, the historic style of martial arts, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Raph was trained with his dual twin Sai however, Raph haas shown to be the most adaptable, as the tonfa and twin Sai are very different weapons with very different strategies, He has shown to be a skilled with both (suggestively more with the tonfa). Equipment Dual Sai Raphael wielded a pair of dual twin Sai as his signature weapon. However, Raphael now uses his mystic tonfa. Mystic Tonfa The Mystic Tonfa''' is a weapon of Okinawan origin that Raph chose to become his new primary weapon. They are wooden cudgels with handles at the side. This allows Raph to practice his "smashjitsu" which is a form of energy manipulation, however Raph mostly uses this new power to preform these abilities. * '''Mystic Force Field Generation * Concussive Force * Earthquake Generation by slamming fist into the ground. * Enhanced Strike * Megaton Punch * Powered Palm * Pressure Strike * Propulsive Strike * Pulse Strike Relationships * Leonardo: Brother * Donatello: ''Brother'' * Michelangelo: Brother * Splinter: Master/Father * April O'Neil: Close Friend * Ghostbear: '''Enemy, '''Raph used to idolize Ghostbear, but after the wrestler revealed that he cheated to get his winning streak, Raph lost his respect Ghostbear and hates him. Quotes * “Go big or go home!” - Raphael to his brothers * "Stop talking about my fear stink!" * "You're flying too close to the bull, and you're gonna get stung." - To Leo during Shell in The Cell * "If I’ve learned anything from “Jupiter Jim” movies, glowing green usually equals bad." - Watching the Oozequitoes * "Why are you blaming me?!" To Leo when he tries to pee in the corner in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Movie. Trivia * According to the Rise of the TMNT concept art reveal live stream, Raph and Leo will have a leader rivalry, much like other incarnations. * In "Mystic Mayhem", it is revealed that Raph chokes under pressure, and that he's even more self conscious when someone talks about it. This proves that Raph may not be fit to be leader. * In "Donnie's Gifts", he confesses he is terrible at planning, which is another reason he might not be fit to be leader. * While Raph may not be a perfect leader,he still has potential if he has practice and learns patience. * According to the Rise of the TMNT concept art reveal live stream, the turtles will be 15 years old in season 1. Category:Rise of the TMNT characters Category:Mutants